This invention relates generally to fishing and more particularly to automatic hookers or catchers.
Fishing apparatus of the type including spring loaded, presettable fish hook setting devices have limitations such as being expensive, complex, and somewhat enreliable. Also, in a desire to provide such an apparatus that is sensitive enough to be sprung or set off in response to a fish lightly nibbling at a baited hook, such devices are often tripped or set off prematurely. A further limitation of such devices is that they usually do not allow for setting the fish hook at various depths.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is to provide a presettable, spring loaded, fish hooking apparatus that is inexpensive, reliable, non-complex, and allows for presetting the fish hook at various depths.